Sanzo se la joue façon Gojyo
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Sanzo et Goku s'aiment mais quand l'un agit contre son gré et l'autre à peur sa donne une relation assez spécial Goku Sanzo et Hakkai Gojyo. Venez lire !


Les personnes te regardent bizarrement, tout ça, parce que tu e

**Blabla de l'auteur :**_Coucou c'est LolaMalefoy qui vous parle ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va super bien. Figurez-vous que j'ai de nouvelles histoires pour vous ! _

**Une personne des gens en questions :**_Amenez les oreillers j'apporte les couvertures !_

**Auteur** : _Euh bah ça veut dire quoi ça ? Enfin bon les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi. Cet OS est construit sur deux couples Homo donc _**Homophobe s'abstenir.**

_Sinon sachez braves gens que si l'histoire vous plaît j'y mettrais une suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

_P.S. _**Kitsune4**_ Cette fic est pour toi en remerciement pour avoir accepté que je t'emprunte ton idée pour une de mes fic encore merci. _

**Sanzo se la joue façon Gojyo**

_Sanzo était seul sur la plage, et avait plongé son regard, dans le bleu de l'océan. Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Goku, marcher vers le large. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui l'appelait. C'était Hakkai, qui lui demanda de l'aider à ramener, Gojyo dans son lit. Les deux garçons partirent à la recherche de leur ami, quand Goku soupira. Il marcha en direction de la mer, s'assit dans l'eau, et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa bercer par les vagues, et respira un bon cou. Quand, plus tard, il les rouvrit, il était dans son lit, et avait un linge sur le front. Il se pencha sur le côté, et s'aperçut qu'une tête blonde avait le dos tourné. _

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se lever_.

-Tu te réveilles enfin ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est à toi de me le dire ouistiti !

-Bah je ne sais pas. Je me suis assis dans l'eau, j'ai fermé les yeux, et quand je les rouvre je suis ici. En plus j'ai faim !

-Cela fait deux jours que tu dors, c'est normal.

-Deux jours ? Vous avez retrouvé Gojyo ?

-C'est lui qui t'a ramené ici !

_Ils continuèrent de discuter, sans prêter attention à la personne qui venait d'entrer. Cette personne, était un jeune brun, aux yeux verts, qui avait toujours le sourire. Comme vous l'avez deviné, Hakkai regardait les deux jeunes amis, avec amusement. Si bien, qu'il n'entendit pas Gojyo arriver, et le chatouiller. Cela lui fit peur, qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes, qui refit peur à Hakkai. Gojyo explosa de rire, et les trois autres, lui lancèrent un regard noir. Il se prit un coup d'éventail, derrière la tête, ce qui le calma aussitôt. Puis les garçons partirent, sauf Hakkai qui parla un peu avec Goku. Ce dernier, expliqua la même chose qu'il avait dit à Sanzo. Hakkai le regarda réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui arrivait. Goku, en revanche, figea son regard sur Hakkai, et ferma les yeux. Enfin pour lui, car il venait une fois de plus de s'évanouir. Le brun fut surprit de se qu'il s'aperçut. Sanzo arriva au moment où Hakkai déposait un linge sur le front du singe. Le moine, lui demanda ce qui se passait, et le brun répondit, qu'il s'était, de nouveau, évanoui. Le jeune moine, lui demanda s'il savait ce qu'il lui arrivait,_ _et Hakkai lui répondit négativement. Gojyo, arriva un peu pâle, et demanda, un cachet d'aspirine. Le jeune brun, tout en lui donnant, demanda s'il voulait se reposer_.

-Non... Non ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une migraine.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui. Il s'est encore évanoui, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-On ne sait pas. _Répondit Sanzo._

_-_Ok. Merci Hakkai pour l'aspirine.

_Il lui adressa un sourire, et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Hakkai eut un regard gêné, et lui sourit en disant, un oui de la tête, que le moine ne vit pas. Gojyo partit, et Hakkai, laissa Sanzo surveiller Goku. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo préparait un joli coin, pour son petit brun. Quand ce dernier arriva, il aperçut Gojyo assis, sur un lit entouré de jolies bougies, dont leur parfum dégageait, une tendre odeur. Le rouquin alla le voir, l'embrassa, et l'entraîna, sur le lit. Hakkai se laissa guider, et lui sourit tendrement. Peu après, alors que Gojyo embrassait son amant, Goku arriva dans la chambre fixant, du même regard, Hakkai avant de, pour la troisième fois, s'évanouir. Gojyo le ramena près de Sanzo, et le déposa sur le lit. Le blond le regarda, et soupira. Il fuma une cigarette, et alla s'asseoir à son chevet. Hakkai regardait le coucher du soleil, quand le rouquin arriva, dans la chambre. Comme le brun n'avait pas bougé, il alla le voir et l'entoura des ses bras. Hakkai sursauta, et fit volte-face. Gojyo le regarda, en arquant un sourcil, et le brun, alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Le jeune roux, l'imita et lui posa une petite question :_

-Ça va ?

-Hein euh... Oui.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien, ça va je t'assure.

-Hakkai, cela fait exactement quatre ans, que l'on se connaît, et deux ans, quatre mois, vingt-six jours, cinq heures, dix-huit minutes, et trente secondes, que nous sortons ensemble. Je te connais mieux que personne, alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-C'est la santé de Goku. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il a.

_Gojyo prit son amant dans ses bras, et l'enlaça tendrement. Il le rassura, comme quoi, il allait trouver, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Hakkai sourit, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ce qui entraîna Gojyo, qui l'embrassa juste après. Mais pendant ce temps, dans une chambre voisine, une autre personne s'inquiète. Eh oui, Sanzo, accoudé à sa fenêtre, pensai à la santé de son singe. _

-Goku mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Dit-il à mi-voix.

-Je ne sais pas Sanzo.

_Le moine sursauta_.

-Hakkai n'a rien trouvé ?

-Non. J'ai bien peur de devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Non je ne veux pas y aller. Je veux rester près de toi...

-Je sais mais si c'est la seule chose pour te guérir...

-Et bien je ne guérirais pas !

-Goku sois raisonnable...

-Je ne veux pas aller dans un hôpital tout ça parce que je m'évanouis sans arrêt !

_Hakkai arriva au moment, où Goku se lever. Il le regarda partir, sans un mot, puis demanda ce qu'il c'était passé. Sanzo lui expliqua, et le jeune brun alla voir, le primate. Il lui parla, et le rassura, qu'il n'irait pas dans un hôpital. Goku le remercia, avant de s'évanouir, dans ses bras. Hakkai le rallongea, dans son lit, avant s'asseoir sur une chaise, et de mettre sa tête entre ses bras. Gojyo fumait, en compagnie de Sanzo, sur le balcon. Quand il le vit, il alla voir :_

-Que se passe-t-il Hakkai ?

-Rien, c'est juste que ça m'énerve, de ne pas trouver sa maladie, ou je ne sais quoi !

-Ne désespère pas tu vas trouver ce qu'il a. Ne baisse pas les bras.

-Je sais mais ça m'inquiète.

_Gojyo prit le brun dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il partit. Hakkai, réfléchissait à un antidote, quand il eut une idée. Il mélangea quelques flacons, à base de plantes médicinales, et prit 10mg dans une seringue, qu'il mit de côté. Il commença à partir, quand il entendit des gémissements et son prénom :_

-Goku ça va ?

-Oui mais... Où suis-je ?

-Dans ta chambre.

-Ok.

-Goku il me faut ton accord, Je crois avoir dans cette seringue, un antidote...

-Vas-y !

-Tu es sûr ?

_Pour seule réponse, Goku hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Hakkai lui obéit, et le châtain s'endormit, peu de temps après. Quand il se réveilla, une semaine plus tard, sa première envie, fut de manger des choux à la banane. _(Nda : ne me demandez pas quel goût ça a je ne sais pas) _Il demanda qu'on lui en prépare, Hakkai et Gojyo rigolèrent, et Sanzo fut surpris. Ca lui revint comme un éclair. Plus jeune il s'était évanoui pendant quelques jours, et à son réveil, il avait demandé la même chose. Le moine regarda Goku, et demeura silencieux. Hakkai lui prépara ses choux à la banane, et fut surpris, que le singe les mange, délicieusement. Il aurait voulut vomir plutôt que de manger cette horreur. Gojyo demanda au primate, si c'était bon, et celui-ci répondit affirmativement. Quand il eut fini son assiette, sous la vu de dégoût, de deux de ses amis, le châtain alla dans sa chambre, se reposer. Sanzo vint le voir peu après, et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Goku répondit, un oui légèrement ailleurs, au moment où Hakkai entra dans la pièce. Ce dernier savait autant que Sanzo qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais qu'il ne voulait rien dire. Cela n'empêcha pas le blond, de le faire parler. Il lui posa plusieurs questions, auxquelles le châtain répondit, et bientôt ils devinèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'inquiétait de sa santé, vu qu'il pensait qu'il allait mourir. Il désespéra et pleura, car il voulait rester avec Sanzo. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, et le rassura comme quoi, il allait rester en vie. Puis il l'enlaça, et Hakkai les laissa seul. Il alla voir Gojyo, et demanda de lui offrir, ses bras pour un câlin. Le roux lui donna volontiers, avec un sourire et un tendre baiser. Seulement d'un autre côté deux personnes continuèrent de s'enlacer et Sanzo intervint peu de temps après. Il mit ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son petit ouistiti et lui caressa le dos. Ce dernier desserra un peu son étreinte et se laissa caresser par son moine. Mais celles-ci se furent plus intenses et bientôt les mains descendirent dans le caleçon du singe. Celui-ci sur le coup, se recula subitement et regarda Sanzo qui arqua un sourcil. Goku était debout au milieu de la pièce quand le moine lui demanda :_

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ouistiti ?

-Rien... J'ai... J'ai oublié quelque chose.

_Il partit sans que Sanzo puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Il le retrouva dans la cuisine assis par terre, en train de pleurer. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, et mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Goku le regarda et reporta son attention sur ses genoux. Sanzo le prit dans ses bras, et le réconforta. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais il se promit de le découvrir très vite. Les jours passèrent, et Sanzo se posait des questions sur l'état de Goku. Maintenant il ne voulait plus dormir avec lui. Le moine alla le voir, et demanda ce qu'il se passait mais il n'eut pas de réponses. Goku commença à partir, quand le blond le retint :_

-Ça suffit de ton silence tu vas me dire ce que tu as et sans mentir !

-Je n'ai rien je t'assure.

-Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

-Pour... rien... _Lui dit-il dans le plus grand mensonge de l'univers_

-Goku je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir !

-Je ne te mens pas.

_II y eu un silence auquel le moine eu le temps de réfléchir. Puis il lui demanda pourquoi il ne dormait plus avec lui. Le châtain répondit, après un silence, qu'il ne le savait pas. Sanzo le releva et le regarda. Il s'assit sur une chaise, et proposa, par geste, à Goku de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Mais le singe refusa et resta debout face à lui. Sanzo l'entraîna de force et le châtain, ne put se retenir. Le blond l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Une larme roula sur la joue du singe, qui essuya avant que le jeune moine ne l'aperçoive. Seulement Sanzo ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua, avec de douce caresses, le châtain se redressa, et debout face à Sanzo il s'immobilisa. Le moine se leva à son tour, et après un tendre baiser, emmena Goku dans la chambre. Là il s'installa sur le lit, assit son ouistiti à côté de lui et tout en l'entraînant, il se laissa tomber doucement. Goku avait peur, mais ne le montra pas. Il laissa Sanzo faire ce qu'il voulait du moment que ça n'allait pas trop loin. Mais au même instant qu'il pensa à cela il sentit le moine dépassait ses limites. Comme il n'était plus sur lui Goku encore une fois se leva et partit. Le blond eu un doute. Hakkai arriva au moment où, Sanzo se lever et aller et aller à la fenêtre. Il lui conseilla d'aller voir son petit ouistiti et celui-ci lui demanda : _

-A quoi bon ? Il ne veut rien me dire.

-Peut-être mais la il pleure dans les bras de Gojyo et il est tremblant. Oblige le à le faire parler.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Gojyo l'a emmené dans la chambre pour qu'il se repose. Tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir quand il se réveillera.

-Oui !

-Hakkai il y a un problème avec le singe.

-Qu'y a-t-il Gojyo ?

-Bah il dit qu'il ne veut plus vivre ici à cause de Sanzo.

-Pourquoi cela ?_ Lui demanda le brun. _

-Il m'a dit que Sanzo lui a fait mal mentalement et il ne veut plus le voir.

-S'en est trop je vais lui parler !

-Sanzo attends..._ Essayèrent de dire les deux autres garçons alors que déjà le moine s'éloignait de la pièce pour rejoindre Goku dans la chambre voisine._

_Quand il entra dans ladite pièce, il lui demanda si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai. Mais vu dans l'état dans lequel il le trouva, c'est-à-dire en larmes et encore tremblant, il ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Sanzo prit le singe dans ses bras et le calma. Il voulut l'embrasser mais n'osa pas de peur qu'il ne retombe en larmes. Il se contenta de le rassurer et se maudire lui-même. Le singe s'endormit dans ses bras et Sanzo le ramena dans sa chambre. Il le regarda dormir et puis fuma une ou deux cigarettes. Hakkai préparait le repas et Gojyo alla le voir. Il entoura la taille du brun de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire et continua le repas. Sanzo arriva dans la cuisine et demanda s'il était prudent de le laisser ici. Hakkai, qui devina bien vite où il voulait en venir; le regarda et lui répondit qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille à l'hôpital. Le moine tout en gardant son calme lui affirma qu'il avait tort. Il devait y aller le plus vite possible pour être soigné. Hakkai le regarda et lui annonça qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de le guérir. Il lui rappela qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui depuis le moment où il avait repris connaissance. Les trois garçons discutèrent longtemps sur Goku quand ce dernier arriva. Personne ne le vit car Gojyo fumait à la fenêtre, Sanzo était en train de lire son journal, et Hakkai continuait le repas. Donc, ils ne le virent pas arriver déposer quelque chose et repartir dans la chambre._

_C'est Gojyo qui remarqua les paquets en premier. Il informa les autres et ils virent marquer leur prénom de la même couleur de leurs yeux. En ouvrant leur cadeau ils aperçurent une gourmette avec une chaîne le tout en argent. Sur la gourmette de Gojyo il y avait marqué: Pour mon frère. Sur celle d'Hakkai il y avait : Pour mon père. Et sur celle de Sanzo était gravé en lettres d'or : pour mon ange. Les trois jeunes, émus de ce geste, mirent leur cadeau dans un silence respectif. Le moine alla voir le châtain dans la chambre et le remercia d'un tendre baiser. Goku murmura un "joyeux noël un peu en retard" et lui sourit. Sanzo le remercia encore et resserra son étreinte. D'instinct le jeune blond lui caressa le dos. Goku fit comprendre, à Sanzo que l'étreinte prenait fin. Ils s'écartèrent mais malgré ses efforts, le moine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Le singe se laissa faire même s'il voulut le repousser. Les caresses se firent plus intenses, et bientôt Sanzo allongea son ouistiti sur le lit. Là, il devint plus tendre, et ses mains allèrent étudier le corps musclé du châtain._

_-Sanzo... Je... Arrête... Je... ne... peux... pas. Essaya de dire Goku entre les lèvres du blond._

_Ce dernier ne voulut rien entendre. Il persévéra dans ses gestes, et déshabilla le primate. Celui-ci pleura, le supplia, essaya de se dégageait mais en vain. Il était à sa merci. Sanzo se déshabilla assez rapidement, et avec un tendre baiser, le pénétra toujours en continuant ses caresses. Quand, le moine se retira, eu bout de d'une heure, il vit Goku en larmes. Il réalisa alors son erreur. Le blond voulut le réconforter, mais d'un geste vif le yokai le repoussa se rhabilla et partit de la pièce. _

_Dans la chambre voisine, Hakkai se laissait guider par son amant. Ils entendirent une porte claquer, des pas et des sanglots étouffés, et une autre porte claquée. Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'intervenir. Gojyo alla voir le singe et donc Hakkai partit parler à Sanzo. Ils parlèrent longuement avant que le blond accepte de parler à Goku. Ils rejoignirent Gojyo qui expliqua que le châtain était parti. Le moine demanda de quel côté il s'était enfui et une fois les renseignements en main, il partit à sa recherche. _

_Sanzo marchait dans la rue jetant des jurons et faisant la grimace pour retrouver, un certain ouistiti. _(Lola : Et saru on te cherche. Goku : Je ne suis pas un singe ! Lola un sourire aux lèvres : Banane ? Goku : Oh merci j'adore. Lola d'un ton las : Pitoyable.) Il le trouva près d'une fontaine regardant l'eau couler à l'étage du dessous. (Nda : Son activité est... Comment dire... Super intéressante ! (Ironique) mdr_) Le moine s'avança et lui demanda d'un ton calme et tendre :_

-ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI TU TE CASSES COMME CA ? (Nda : un ton très calme qui vous grille les tympans.)

-Excuse moi Sanzo.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu te barres sans cesse Baka saru !

-Je ne sais pas.

-Arrête tu ne sais pas mentir. Alors pourquoi tu fuis, tu me fuis ?

_Goku ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Et comme il ne se voyait mal lui dire que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de lui, il décida de répondre après un court silence :_

-Je ne te fuis pas.

-Bon écoute. Que tu veuilles faire ta vie avec moi je l'accepte. Vu qu'on partage les mêmes sentiments c'est normal. Mais que tu te barres comme un lâche, je n'adhère pas !

-Je ne réagis pas comme un lâche !

-Si ! De plus, tu veux bien que je t'embrasse, mais pas que ça aille plus loin. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as eu des amants dans ta vie pas moi.

_Ils continuèrent de discuter et Goku eut un frisson. Sanzo sans trop comprendre pourquoi le prit dans ses bras. Le châtain s'endormit peu après et le blond dut se résoudre à le ramener. Après une demi-heure de marche, Goku se réveilla et s'aperçut qu'il était dans les bras du blond. En le voyant le primate eut un léger spasme que le moine ne put que ressentir. Ce dernier regarda le jeune et releva la tête pour continuer sa route. Goku demanda doucement : _

-Sanzo peux-tu me poser à terre s'il te plaît ?

_Sans dire un mot, ce dernier lui obéit. Ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble, Goku un peu à l'écart, et rentrèrent à l'auberge. Hakkai et Gojyo les attendaient patiemment. A leur arrivée, le brun leur sourit et leur dit :_

-Vous arrivez, bien on passe à table.

-Hn. _Fit le blond, en s'asseyant. _

-C'est gentil Hakkai, mais je n'ai pas faim.

-Tu ne veux rien ? Tu es sûr ? _Demanda le brun. _

-Oui, bonne nuit.

_Les trois autres, le regardèrent étonnés, et Sanzo prit l'initiative d'aller lui parler :_

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien pourquoi ? _Demanda Goku_

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de pas manger ouistiti.

-Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui je n'ai pas faim.

-C'est étonnant venant de toi.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ? _Lui demanda-t-il en commençant à s'énerver._

_Sanzo ne répondit pas et sortit de la chambre. Goku assis sur son lit, le regarda partir puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le paysage. Au bout d'une heure, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le châtain qui s'était allongé, se redressa et donna l'autorisation à la personne d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hakkai tenant un plateau repas dans les bras. _

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être faim.

_Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit, avant de fermer la porte et s'asseoir sur une chaise. Goku regarda Hakkai et le plateau par intermittence puis reporta son regard sur ses mains. Après un silence il déclara :_

-Il me fait peur.

-Qui ça ?

-Sanzo. Il agit bizarrement c'est temps-ci.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'il agit comme le faisait Gojyo quand il draguait les filles.

-A ce point ?

-Oui. Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas il faudrait lui demander.

_Au même instant, Sanzo entra dans la chambre. Il regarda les deux garçons, et Hakkai les laissa tranquille. Le blond s'assit sur le lit et regarda le jeune châtain. Il rapprocha son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. Goku entoura ses bras autour du cou du blond, et s'allongea sur le lit. Sanzo n'osait pas aller plus loin. Goku lui demanda alors :_

-Sanzo, fais-le moi s'il te plaît.

-Pour que tu fuies encore ?

-Non je resterais. Fais-le s'il te plaît.

_Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, et Goku caressa doucement le torse du blond. Ce dernier, l'embrassa tendrement avant de commencer à connaître le corps du châtain. Il descendit lentement jusqu'aux tétons qu'il mordilla tendrement. Goku, qui au départ avait les mains sur le torse du blond, les fit glisser dans ses cheveux d'or. Sanzo continua sa descente, pour enfin atterrir sur le sexe du jeune homme. Le blond commença par des petits bisous et quand il arriva au bout du pénis, Sanzo le prit en bouche et fit des vas-et-viens lents et tendres. Goku se crispa de plaisir et murmura le prénom du blond. Ce dernier alla l'embrasser avant de le préparer pour une première fois en tant que consentant. Il introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité du châtain, et les remua doucement. Goku se crispa de plus en plus, prit peur et déclara : _

-Stop... Je t'en pris... Sanzo arrête... Par pitié.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?_ Demanda le blond en stoppant tout geste._

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Sanzo retira ses doigts, se rhabilla, et commença à partir quand il entendit son petit ouistiti pleurer :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Goku ?

-Je ne sais pas, un coup je suis confiant et l'instant d'après j'ai peur. Je t'aime mais je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin avec toi. S'il te plaît aide moi.

-Si tu n'y arrives pas, mieux vaut ne pas insister.

-Si tu m'aimes vraiment, tu m'aideras et ensemble on y arrivera. Sinon quitte moi !

-Tu n'y penses pas ?

_Pour seule réponse, il eut un signe de tête affirmatif. Le blond soupira et s'assit sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent et Goku enleva les vêtements du moine, et ils s'allongèrent sur le matelas. Goku prit la parole d'un ton suppliant :_

-Sanzo à partir de maintenant quoi que je dise ou fasse tu continues d'accord ?

-Non. Si tu n'y arrives pas, j'arrêterais tous mes gestes.

-Dans ce cas, cela veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-C'est surtout que je ne veux pas te violer une seconde fois !_ Lâcha-t-il en élevant la voix. _

_D'un autre côté, Gojyo allongea Hakkai sur le lit Tous deux s'embrassèrent, et le brun glissa ses mains dans la chevelure rouge de son amant. Ce dernier, prépara __précautionneusement__son ange brun pour une lente et délicieuse pénétration. Gojyo introduisit son sexe dans l'intimité d'Hakkai qui se cambra de plaisir. Le roux fit des vas-et-viens lents et doux qui, très vite se transformèrent en rapide et passionner. Dans un dernier coup de reins, les deux garçons poussèrent un cri de totale extase. Gojyo se retira de son amant, roula sur le côté du lit, et tout deux s'endormirent paisiblement. Au même moment, Sanzo et Goku cherchaient une solution à leur problème. Puis le châtain prit la parole brisant le silence :_

_-Sanzo pourquoi j'agis comme ça ? Demanda-t-il sans attendre une réponse. _

_-Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est pourtant simple. Comme la première fois tu ne voulais pas, maintenant dès que tu me vois tu as peur que je recommence. Et vu que les cicatrices mentales ne se referment pas du jour au lendemain, dès que l'on commence à aller plus loin, des images te reviennent en mémoire tu prends peur et les plaies se rouvrent. Dit-il calmement. _

_-Et que peut-on faire ?_

_-Attendre._

_-Mais j'ai envie de toi ! Maintenant !_

_-Goku... Entre vouloir et pouvoir il y a une différence. Tu as envie de moi mais tu n'es pas prêt. _

_-Si._

_-On va savoir ça tout de suite._

_Sanzo embrassa Goku avec ardeur et l'une de ses mains glissa entre les jambes du châtain. Celle-ci alla jusqu'à son intimité et Goku se cambra de plaisir. Mais quand le moine introduisit ses deux doigts et les remua doucement, le châtain réussit à articuler : _

_-Arrête... S'il te plaît... Sanzo stop._

_Le blond retira ses doigts et le regarda :_

_-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je te disais tu n'es pas près. Donne à tes blessures mentales le temps de cicatriser, après on verra. Lui dit le blond avec douceur. _

_**Fin !**_

_Voila c'est fini ça vous a plus oui, non ? Faites-le moi savoir dans vos reviews. _

_Encore une fois je remercie LunedArgent d'être ma correctrice. _

_Bisous all_


End file.
